SEONSAENGNIM, I LOVE YOU !
by ByunYeol
Summary: [Update chapter 2] Baekhyun adalah Seorang siswa SMA yang polos tetapi sangat berapi-api saat mencari cinta. Sedangkan Chanyeol adalah seorang guru Biologi yang ramah dan memiliki banyak sisi yang tidak diketahui. Akankah mereka melalui kisah cinta yang mendebarkan? [ChanBaek yaoi, DLDR]
1. Chapter 1 - Revisi

**[ Perhatian! ]**

 **Keseluruhan cerita adalan milik Authorwatiek tercinta, dilarang keras plagiat atau me-remake tanpa ijin kadi Kanjeng Thortiek. Nama karakter dalam cerita merupakan hak dagang milik temen arisan Kanjeng, Nyai Sooman.**

 **.**

 **SEONSAENGNIM, I LOVE YOU!**

 **선생님** **,** **사랑해요** **!**

 **[ ChanBaek Yaoi ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **제** **01** **화**

 **[ Revisi ]**

 **Helo Gaesss, aku senang dan terharu banget pas tau kalian masih nungguin kelanjutan ff yang sudah hamper setahun aku telantarkan ini. Untuk itu aku memutuskan untuk merevisi chapter 1 dan 2 ff ini, dan untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya sedang dalam proses pengetikan dan Insya Allah PASTI akan saya upload! Jadi mohon dukungan dan semangatnya ya Gaesss *Lophe***

 **-Thortiek-**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun suka dia !

Meskipun tidak begitu mengenalnya, tapi Baekhyun suka.

Aroma tubuhnya. Caranya menatap dengan kedua bola matanya yang indah. Gerakan bibirnya saat Ia berbicara. Helai rambutnya saat tertiup angin. Dan yang terpenting, senyumannya. Baekhyun suka semua itu!

Park Chanyeol... atau yang biasa dipanggil anak-anak kelas dengan sebutan Park-ssaem. Hanya dengan menyebut namanya saja sudah dapat membuat hati Baekhyun bergetar dan berkedut-kedut manja. Apakah terdengar murahan? Hehehe.. itulah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tipe pria yang sangat mudah jatuh cinta.

Sejak tadi mata mungilnya hanya tertuju padanya, sosok yang menurut Baekhyun sangat sempurna itu. Sejak pertama kali Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan kelas hingga sekarang pria itu berada tepat disampingnya, disamping Park-ssaem yang dipujanya, berdiri dihadapan calon teman-teman kelasnya yang saat ini juga ikut memfokuskan diri menghadap kearah papan tulis dengan pandangan tak acuh dan malas, pandangan yang seolah berkata " _Bisa tolong dipercepat? Ada gosip yang harus segera kami lanjutkan._ "

Seolah menyadari arti pandangan tersebut, Chanyeol berdehem singkat disertai dahak di tenggorokan dan berkata, "Nah Baekhyun, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu kepada teman-teman kelasmu!" ucapnya seraya memegang lembut bahu Baekhyun.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, seketika itu tubuhnya meremang...

 _Seonsaengnim... aku benar-benar suka !_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback beberapa hari sebelumnya.**

Sore itu udara kota terasa sejuk, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Angin yang tertiup pelan membawa helaian daun-daun kering yang berguguran melintasi langit kota yang mulai bertransformasi berubah kejinggaan. Daun-daun itu ada yang berakhir di pekarangan taman kota, ada juga yang harus merelakan diri hanyut di danau buatan yang berukuran cukup besar itu.

Suasana itu benar-benar dimanfaatkan semua orang. Tak seorangpun yang mau ketinggalan melewatkan sore itu diluar rumah untuk sekedar bercengkrama bersama keluarga, teman, pacar, atau mungkin diri mereka sendiri yang berstatus jomblo.

Termasuk Baekhyun. Cowok bertubuh mungil yang memiliki nama panjang Byun Baekhyun itu kini sedang duduk di bangku panjang yang terletak tepat di depan danau, mengetuk pelan jari jemarinya di bangku kayu tersebut sembari menyenandungkan melodi-melodi acak. Melodi dari lagu-lagu kesukaannya, yang kebanyakan dinyanyikan oleh Ben, penyanyi wanita yang kerap mengisi soundtrack-soundtrack drama terkenal.

Baekhyun termasuk cowok yang biasa-biasa saja. meski tak setampan cowok lainnya, Baekhyun cantik dengan caranya sendiri. Baekhyun memiliki tubuh semungil biji ketumbar dan badan yang sehat, terlihat cukup proporsional untuk namja seusianya, 17 Tahun. Tapi jangan salah! Dengan tubuh semungil itu, Baekhyun dapat berlari lebih cepat dari anak TK berusia 5 tahun dan menghapal lengkap perkalian 1-10.

Baiklah, kita lupakan saja rupa Baekhyun yang pas-pasan, sekarang sudah pukul 17:35 KST. Ponsel Baekhyun yang sekilas terlihat seperti _Aipon_ tapi sebenarnya bermerek _Xiomai_ itu terdengar berdering singkat. Menyadari itu, Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan merogoh saku celana biru bermotif _Pororo_ yang Ia kenakan dan mengeluarkan _Aipon_ jadi-jadiannya itu. Ada pesan masuk dari Mama rupanya. Baekhyun menyentuh notifikasi itu dan mulai membaca isi pesannya;

 **Mama:**

 **Lagi dimana? Cepat pulang nak, Mamah tunggu dirumah ya. Urgent!**

 **[Received 05:35 PM]**

Sejurus kemudian Baekhyun meraih tasnya dan melangkah pergi menuju rumah ibunya. Ya rumah ibunya, bukan rumahnya sebab Baekhyun masih kecil, masih berusia 17 tahun dan belum sanggup membeli rumah sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Baekhyun sekarang, terduduk merenung di tepi kasur kamarnya. Matanya nampak berair dan mengeluarkan setetes air kenikmatan.. ehh air mata kesedihan maksudnya. Ucapan Mamah berbih, sebutan Baekhyun untuk mamanya yang masih awet muda dan sekilas nampak seperti _Barbie_ itu masih terngiang-ngiang jelas di telinga Baekhyun...

 _"Bereskan kopermu nak, besok kita akan pindah jauh ke Ibu kota. Tadi suami mama telepon dan bilang kalau dia dipindahtugaskan kesana sayang."_

 _"Suami mama?"_

 _"Iya dong suami mama._ _Ayah kamu_ _Mr. Byun kan suami mama, bukan suami kamu sayang." Ucap Mamah Berbih masih tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari drama yang sedari tadi Ia tonton, sesekali mengelap air matanya yang menetes menggunakan ujung daster kuning yang dipakainya._

 _"….."_

Sontak saja Baekhyun yang mendengar kabar yang mendadak itu menolak. Baekhyun masih belum siap. Baekhyun masih betah tinggal di Jeonju, sudah terlalu banyak kenangan yang dia ciptakan di kota ini. Kota yang selama 17 tahun terakhir ini telah memberikannya banyak kenangan manis dan pahit yang sulit dia lupakan. Bahkan kejadian tadi siang disekolah tepatnya diruang kelas, kejadian yang membuatnya harus mengubur dalam-dalam cinta pertamanya masih terekam dengan jelas di ingatannya.

 _Saat itu sedang jam olahraga, semua siswa kelas 11-1 berbondong-bondong menuju lapangan dan meninggalkan kelas mereka yang kini hanya dihuni sepasang hamba Tuhan._

 _Kelas terasa sunyi dengan lampu yang sedikit remang-remang. Jika saja itu hutan, maka akan terdengar suara jangkrik yang ber-krik-krik ria disana. By the way jangan tanyakan kepadaku mengapa dua mahluk satu spesies itu sedang berduaan saja di dalam kelas. Jongdae lupa membawa kostum olahraganya sehingga tidak diijinkan ikut olahraga dan jasmani oleh Hong-ssaem. Ucapan dusta pun langsung meluncur dengan mulus dari mulut mungil Baekhyun saat menyadari adanya kesempatan untuk berduaan dengan Jongdae di kelas, "Tidak masalah sekali-sekali berbohong yang penting bisa mojok bareng Jongdae." Pikir Baekhyun girang._

 _Baekhyun berjalan pelan kearah Jongdae kemudian mengetuk-ngetuk singkat jarinya di meja untuk menarik perhatian Jongdae yang saat ini sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, mungkin sedang menonton tutorial senam lima jari. Menyadari itu, Jongdae mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Baekhyun._

 _"kenapa Baek?"_

 _"Ahh.. umm.. anu Jong, aku..." ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata menahan gugup._

 _"Iya, kamu kenapa kok gugup begitu?"_

 _"Aku..."_

 _"Ya?"_

 _"ummm.. suka sama kamu Jong!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Aku sudah lama suka sama kamu. Kita selalu sekelas sejak SMP dulu, aku masuk SMA ini karena ikutan kamu. Aku Cuma mau kamu tau kalau kamu itu cinta pertamaku Jong."_

 _Fiuuhh... akhirnya terucap sudah, dengan sekali tarikan napas, hal yang selama ini ingin Baekhyun ungkapkan kepada Jongdae meskipun awalnya sedikit tersendat-sendat kayak kaset rusak. Ada jeda cukup lama setelah itu. Baekhyun menunggu respon Jongdae dengan jantung yang terasa dipompa._

 _"Ohh gitu?" ucap Jongdae akhirnya._

 _"Eh, I..iya." balas Baekhyun canggung, wajahnya memerah menahan malu._

 _Jongdae mengangguk singkat dan kembali fokus ke ponselnya. Baekhyun terlihat seperti kambing congek sekarang, diabaikan begitu saja setelah mengungkapkan cintanya._

 _"Jadi gimana Jong"_

 _"Apanya yang gimana?"_

 _"Perasaanku... kamu terima?"_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Maaf ya Baek, aku tidak suka sama kamu. Kamu bukan tipeku, lagipula aku sudah jadi pacar Minseok. Mending kamu balik deh ke belakang, gangguin tau!."_

 _"Tapi Jong.. kamu kan cinta pertamaku."_

 _"Apa itu salahku? Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk menjadikanku cinta pertamamu."_

 _Bagaikan di iris ribuan silet, hati Baekhyun terasa berdarah-darah, tidak menyangka akan ditolak dengan cara seperti itu. Baekhyun dengan cepat merebut ponsel Jongdae dan membantingnya._

 _"KAMU JAHAT, JONG!" Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dan berlari keluar kelas, meninggalkan Jongdae yang terlihat masih shock ponselnya menjadi korban kekejaman Baekhyun._

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik keluar koper dari bawah tempat tidur dan mulai memasukan pakaiannya. Baekhyun sudah memutuskan meskipun terasa berat, hidupnya harus terus berlanjut, meskipun Baekhyun suka tinggal di Jeonju bukan berarti dia tidak boleh membuka diri untuk tempat baru. Hidup ini penuh dengan kejutan, Tuhan selalu punya rencana dan kejutan, yang bisa kita lakukan sebagai manusia hanya mempersiapkan diri untuk setiap rencana dan kejutan itu. Dan hal itulah yang tengah Baekhyun lakukan sekarang. Baekhyun benar-benar sudah tidak sabar menerima setiap kejutan yang akan Tuhan berikan dalam hidupnya di masa yang akan datang.

"Selesai." Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum mengelap peluh di keningnya. Ditatapnya tiga buah koper yang sudah berdiri tegak dihadapannya, terisi penuh dengan barang-barang yang akan Ia bawah pindah.

Baekhyun mulai mengedarkan pandangannya menelusuri setiap sudut kamarnya yang sudah terlihat kosong, hanya tersisa lemari, meja belajar, dan tempat tidur, dan beberapa furniture lainnya yang akan ikut diangkut pindah ke Seoul esok hari. Di kamar inilah Baekhyun banyak menghabiskan waktunya mendengarkan musik, menulis _diary_ , dan merindukan Jongdae (yang ternyata pacarnya Minseok) di malam hari.

Bicara soal Jongdae, pandangan Baekhyun langsung tertuju kearah nakas tempat foto Jongdae terpajang, foto yang selalu dipandangi Baekhyun sebelum tidur dan tak jarang Baekhyun tertidur dengan foto tersebut di pelukannya.

Baekhyun meraih foto itu dan memandanginya singkat. "Baiklah mungkin ini saatnya aku melupakanmu, kau dan Minseok harus hidup dengan bahagia." Ucapnya seraya kembali meletakan foto tersebut, Baekhyun tidak akan membawa foto itu bersamanya. Ia akan meninggalkan semua kenangan tentang Jongdae dan melupakannya.

"Aku akan melupakanmu dan pergi ke Seoul. Disana aku akan mencari cinta pertamaku yang lain! Lihat saja, aku pasti akan mendapatkannya. Cowok yang mau memungut cinta yang sudah kamu buang."

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merupakan salah satu guru yang mengajar IPA di SMA Keseki, Seoul. Dia dikenal para siswa sebagai guru baik, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung. Chanyeol selalu mengajarkan IPA, salah satu pelajaran yang dibenci para siswa setelah Matematika dan IPS, dengan cara yang menyenangkan. Terkadang mereka akan belajar _outdoor_ saat mempelajari tentang tumbuh-tumbuhan dan mahluk hidup, Chanyeol juga akan membawa mereka terjun langsung ke pinggir jalan raya untuk menghirup syahdunya udara di ibukota untuk mempelajari lebih baik dampak negatif polusi bagi manusia.

Dan untuk materi reproduksi, tenang saja, mereka tidak akan diajak nonton film _yadong_ oleh Chanyeol. Selain karena sekolah sudah menyediakan properti tentang materi reproduksi, Chanyeol juga bukan tipe cowok mesum. Chanyeol tidak suka menonton film seperti itu, Ia memilih untuk menjaga mata dan hatinya agar tetap perjaka untuk calon isterinya kelak.

"dududuuu..." Chanyeol bersenandung sembari mengunci pintu rumahnya dan dilanjutkan dengan melakukan peregangan singkat. Saat itu hari Minggu pagi, dan seperti biasa Chanyeol akan melakukan rutinitas lari paginya.

Chanyeol berlari pelan 15 menit menyusuri Taman kota Seoul yang kini telah ramai dengan orang-orang yang juga tengah berolahraga dan bersepeda. Chanyeol berhenti sejenak untuk kembali melancarkan laju pernafasannya dan tiba-tiba seseorang meneriakinya dari arah belakang.

"YAAAA... AHJUSSI YANG DI DEPAN! MINGGIR!"

Chanyeol menoleh dan terkejut melihat ada sebuah sepeda yang tengah melaju dalam keadaan oleng menuju kearahnya. Si pengemudi sepeda sendiri terlihat sangat panik.

Dengan cepat, sigap, dan tanggap seperti anak SGM, Chanyeol menghindar dari terjangan sepeda durjana tersebut dan mengakibatkan si pengemudi sepeda terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi.

Chanyeol masih terdiam shock saat Si pengemudi akhirnya dapat bangkit kembali dan dengan tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

"Ahjussi, kau baik-baik saja? Maaf tadi aku hampir menabrakmu." Tanya si cowok pengemudi sepeda sedikit meringis.

Chanyeol akhirnya tersadar dari diamnya dan tersenyum simpul, "Bukankah seharusnya kau mengkhwatirkan dirimu sendiri? Kan kamu yang terjatuh."

Cowok itu menatap Chanyeol dan mengamatinya. _"Waah.. berwibawa sekali ahjussi ini. Senyumnya juga manis. Dia benar-benar tipeku!"_ batin si cowok. Chanyeol hanya memasang ekspresi kebingungan saat ditatap seperti itu.

"Ah.. Ya! Auuw tiba-tiba aku merasa sakit. Ah sial, sepertinya tanganku terkilir." Ucapnya memegang tangan kirinya seolah-olah merasakan sakit disana. Kemudian dengan cepat dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, panggil saja Baekhyun! Siapa nama Ahjussi?" tanya si pengemudi sepeda yang ternyata tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meraih uluran tangan Baekhyun dan menjabatnya, "Namaku Park Chanyeol." Ucapnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kurasa Ahjussi harus tanggungjawab deh, aku terluka karena Ahjussi." Ucap Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya sok imut.

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung, "Bagaimana bisa ini menjadi salahku? Bukannya kamu sendiri yang bawa sepedanya dalam keadaan oleng **anak muda**?" ucapnya sedikit merasa aneh, terus menerus dipanggil dengan seburan 'Ahjussi' membuatnya secara reflex berbicara seperti seorang pria tua.

"Itu salah Ahjussi! Seharusnya tadi Ahjussi tidak menghindar saat mau kutabrak. Jadi setidaknya tadi aku bisa jatuh ke pelukan Ahjussi dan tidak jadi terluka." Ucap Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol tertawa, merasa lucu akan kepolosan Baekhyun. Tingkah Baekhyun barusan terlihat sangat imut di mata Chanyeol.

"Oke-oke, jadi sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

"Bonceng aku pulang. Tanganku sedang sakit dan sejujurnya aku masih belum terlalu pandai mengendarai sepeda, itu sebabnya aku terjatuh tadi. Keseimbanganku masih sangat buruk."

Chanyeol menghela napas kemudian mengangkat sepeda Baekhyun yang tadi terjatuh dan menaikinya, "Ayo naik! Mau aku antar pulang kan?"

Baekhyun mulai naik dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dari belakang, menepuk-nepuk lembut perut Chanyeol yang terasa sedikit berotot.

"Hihihi..." Baekhyun terkekeh.

Chanyeol menoleh kebingungan dan bertanya, "Kenapa? Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa. Yuk jalan!"

Chanyeol mulai mengayuh pelan sepeda itu, baru setengah jalan kemudian Chanyeol ingat belum tau alamat tempat Baekhyun tinggal.

"Ehh.. kamu tinggalnya dimana?"

"Hmm.. lupa."

"Loh, bagaimana bisa kamu lupa alamat rumahmu sendiri? Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi."

"Hmm… kalau tidak salah seingatku di kompleks perumahan Dolly?" Ucap Baekhyun menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal, sedikit tidak yakin.

"Dolly? Maksudmu Kompleks perumahan Deuri? Kebetulan aku tinggal 3 blok dari sana." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Uwaaa.. Kebetulan sekali!"

"Apa mungkin kau orang baru disini?"

"Benar.. Malam tadi aku dan mama baru saja tiba di Seoul, masih belum hapal nama jalan dan tempat. Ya sudah, bagaimana kalau Ahjussi bawa aku ke rumah Ahjussi aja! Aku ikhlas kok."

"Oh kamu pendatang? Asalnya dari mana?" tanya Chanyeol, mengabaikan ajakan Baekhyun.

"Dari Jeonju. Aku dan mama pindah karena ikut papa pindah. Ahjussi sendiri aslinya dari mana?"

"Hmm.. aku orang asli sini, lahir dan dibesarkan di Seoul."

"Ohh.. lalu apa Ahjussi..."

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menyahut, "Panggil Hyung saja. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk dipanggil Ahjussi."

"Aku panggil Oppa saja ya. Lalu apa Oppa punya pacar?"

"Tidak ada. Untuk saat ini aku ingin lebih fokus ke masa depan. Pacaran hanya akan menghambat pencapaianku. Aku percaya kalau jodoh akan mendekat dengan sendirinya meskipun tidak aku cari."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar menampakan deretan gigi yang tersusun rapi di gusi merah mudanya, "Waahh.. Kalau begitu aku akan mendekat!"

Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya ke punggung Chanyeol dan mengeratkan pelukannya, terasa sangat nyaman dan tentram. Baekhyun berharap agar waktu berhenti saja sehingga dia bisa berlama-lama di punggung itu. Baekhyun juga dapat mencium dengan jelas aroma tubuh Chanyeol.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak semakin kencang dan tak menentu.. perasaan apa ini?

 _"Dia bau keringat..."_ Baekhyun bergumam.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin, tersenyum. Yash! Baekhyun sudah mandi sore dan terlihat tampan kecantik-cantikan (?). Baekhyun meraih bedak johnson's beiby, menaburkannya ditangan kemudian menepuk-nepukan ke wajah dan lehernya setelah itu menyemprotkan parfum ke tubuhnya yang telah berbalut T-shirt putih bertuliskan _"Little Kitten"_ dan jeans panjang yang menambah manis penampilannya.

Chantique sudah, wangi semerbak bagai bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di area persawahan pun sudah! Kini Baekhyun siap menghadiri pesta dansa pangeran Khayangan... ehh, pergi ke Mall maksudnya. Sore-sore jangan ngehalu.. Khayangan? Emang lu titisan Mimik Perih shayy?

"BAEKHYUN.. TAKSI PESANAN KAMU SUDAH DATANG NAK!" Teriakan Mamah berbih terdengar mengelegar dari lantai bawah, memecah keheningan sore hari. Baekhyun segera meraih ranselnya dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga kemudian menghampiri Mama yang sedang duduk bermain Ludo dengan Isteri Mr. Ahn, tetangga sebelah rumah mereka di ruang tamu.

"Baekhyun keluar dulu ya Ma, mau ke Mall cari sepatu untuk sekolah besok. Heels Baekhyun sudah kekecilan semua soalnya." Baekhyun meraih tangan mama dan menyalaminya.

Mama mengangguk singkat, matanya masih komat kamit memandangi papan ludo dihadapannya. "Ya sudah, hati-hati dijalan. Kamu pulangnya naik bus aja ya Nak, biaya taksi mahal soalnya." Ucapnya.

"Ok. Baekhyun pergi dulu Mah, Ahn-ahjumma, Baekhyun pergi dulu ya." Tak lupa Baekhyun juga menyalami Mrs. Ahn tetangga mereka kemudian melangkah keluar menghampiri taksi online yang tadi dipesannya.

"Ahjussi, tolong antar aku ke Time Square Mall ya." Ucap Baekhyun saat sudah duduk di kursi penumpang. Taksi tersebut kemudian melaju dengan cepat menyusuri jalan, membelah kota Seoul yang padat. Hari sudah menjelang malam.

Baekhyun yang baru sehari di Seoul merasa begitu takjub dengan pemandangan malam kota yang dilihatnya sepanjang perjalanan menuju Pusat perbelanjaan.

"Waahh... Keren! Kalau pemandangannya sebagus ini aku rela deh jadi gelandangan disini!" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya kagum, kepalanya Ia sandarkan di jendela mobil. Si supir yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kelakuan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

Sepanjang jalan ramai dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Gedung-gedung berdiri dengan kokoh yang lampu-lampunya terlihat memenuhi langit malam.

Tak terasa setengah jam telah berlalu dan taksi yang Baekhyun tumpangi telah sukses lahir dan batin mengantarkannya dengan selamat sentosa ke Mall yang ingin Baekhyun tuju.

Baekhyun segera membayar pada si supir, tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih dan keluar dari taksi.

"Waah.. besar sekali Mall nya!" Ucap Baekhyun polos, kembali merasa takjub dengan Mall tempat dia berdiri sekarang. Baekhyun menengadahkan tangannya sebelum masuk dan berdoa, "Ya Tuhan, jangan buat aku tersesat didalam sana."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki salah satu toko sepatu dan melihat-lihat. Ada begitu banyak sepatu yang terpajang hingga membuatnya kebingungan untuk memilih.

Baekhyun mengambil salah satu sepatu dan berkomentar, "Sepatu Pororo ini mahal sekali.. gambar _Pororo_ -nya pun sudah mulai pudar! Kalau di Jeonju pasti tidak semahal ini." Baekhyun merengut, kemudian kembali mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari yang lain. Perhatiannya tertuju pada sepasang sepatu berwarna putih.

"Sepatu ini mirip dengan sepatu lamaku." Ucapnya menelusuri setiap inci sepatu itu. "Aku ambil yang ini saja. Warnanya putih polos, sama polosnya denganku Hihihi..." Baekhyun terkikik geli sedangkan Karyawan toko yang sejak tadi berdiri disampingnya terlihat memutar bola matanya sewot.

Baekhyun segera membawa sepatu itu ke meja kasir untuk dibayar kemudian memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

"Ehh.. dia kan..." Baekhyun sedang menuruni eskalator ketika melihat sesosok cowok yang dikenalinya hendak keluar dari Mall. Dari tinggi badan dan telinganya yang lebar, Baekhyun langsung dapat mengenali Chanyeol saat melihatnya dari belakang.

"OPPAAAAA! CHANYEOL OPPAAAAA!" Teriakan Baekhyun terdengar membahana melintasi seluruh sudut Mall. Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Chanyeol.

Mendengar teriakan itu Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, "Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucap Chanyeol membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Hehehe.. Aku habis membeli sepatu tadi. Dan Oppa, apa yang kau beli?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat tas kotak belanjaan yang dipegang Chanyeol.

"Oh, Aku tadi membeli jam tangan. Oyaa, Baekhyun-a tolong berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Oppa'."

"Aku merasa lebih nyaman memanggilmu Oppa, jadi biasakanlah dirimu." Ucap Baekhyun memasang senyum.

"Terserahlah. Kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Iya, Mama menyuruhku pulang menggunakan Bus. Kenapa? Apa Oppa ingin mengajakku bersenang-senang?"

"Baiklah, ayo pergi! Kita barengan aja, aku naik Bus juga soalnya." Chanyeol meraih tangan mungil Baekhyun dan membawanya ke terminal bus, kembali mengabaikan pertanyaan konyol yang tadi Baekhyun lontarkan.

 _"Benar-benar tipeku..."_ batin Baekhyun.

Mereka menunggu sekitar 10 menit di halte hingga bus yang akan mereka tumpangi akhirnya tiba. Mereka berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk masuk saat pintu bus terlihat terbuka.

"Yuk masuk, kamu duluan aja." Ucap Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat _gentle_ hingga mampu membuat Baekhyun merasakan debaran-debaran yang terasa aneh dihatinya. Mereka kemudian memilih duduk di bangku paling belakang. Bus kembali melaju saat semua penumpang telah naik.

Suasana kini terasa canggung saat Baekhyun hanya duduk berduaan dengan Chanyeol di bangku panjang pojok bus. Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk sedikit menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan Oh My G! Mata Baekhyun silau saat melihat bulu mata Chanyeol yang lentik bergerak dengan lemah gemulai ketika mengedipkan matanya. Baekhyun gemas, ingin rasanya Baekhyun menjambak bulu mata indah itu.

Chanyeol berbalik kearah Baekhyun yang tengah memasang ekspresi mupeng (Muka Pengen), "Ada apa?"

"Ahh tidak ada apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong Oppa suka jam tangan ya?" Baekhyun yang tersadar mulai membuka percakapan, meskipun tetap terasa canggung.

"Ya, Aku sangat suka jam tangan." Ucap Chanyeol datar, sedatar dada Baekhyun. Pria itu sedang asyik melihat keluar jendela.

"Ah, aku juga sangat suka Oppa!"

"Oh.. Ehh, apa?" Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun dan mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang merona merah.

"Ti..tidak, aku tidak bilang apa-apa! Oppa kembalilah melihat keluar!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kukira kau bilang sesuatu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil kembali melihat keluar jendela.

Baekhyun benar-benar bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas, Ia merasa cukup malu dengan ucapannya barusan. _"suka? Haaahh aku benar-benar sudah gila! Bagaimana bisa aku bilang suka secepat ini? Untunglah Oppa tidak mendengarnya, kurasa dia akan menjauhiku begitu tau aku menyukainya."_ Gerutu Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan kembali detak jantungnya yang sepertinya siap meledak kapan saja.

" _Aroma ini… aroma Oppa!"_ Baekhyun kembali merasakan gejolak kuat di dadanya. Kembali mencuri pandang kearah Chanyeol di sampingnya, meatap tenguk putih Chanyeol dalam-dalam.

 _"Kuharap ini bukanlah pertemuan terakhir kami..."_ batin Baekhyun.

 _"...saat bertemu lagi dengannya nanti, aku..."_ Baekhyun melepaskan pandangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya, larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

 _"...akan menyemprotkan sebotol deodoran ketubuhnya. Oppa benar-benar bau keringat!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ TBC aka. Tuberculosis ]**


	2. Chapter 2 - Revisi

**[ Perhatian! ]**

 **Keseluruhan cerita adalan milik Authorwatiek tercinta, dilarang keras plagiat atau me-remake tanpa ijin kadi Kanjeng Thortiek. Nama karakter dalam cerita merupakan hak dagang milik temen arisan Kanjeng, Nyai Sooman.**

 **.**

 **SEONSAENGNIM, I LOVE YOU!**

선생님, 사랑해요!

 **[ ChanBaek Yaoi ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **제** **02** **화**

 **[ Revisi ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seperti sebelumnya, Chapter ini masih merupakan revisi dari naskah awal yang pernah aku upload. Ada sedikit penambahan dan pengurangan disana-sini, Hope you like it.. Chapter berikutnya udah updatean baru ya.**

 **Review please 3**

 **-Thortiek-**

* * *

 **Abaikan Typo!**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Baekhyun di sekolah barunya. Dengan ditemani Ibu, Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lingkungan sekolah menyusuri setiap koridor yang ada menuju ruang guru.

Baekhyun tak dapat menahan pandangannya terhadap sekelilingnya, SMA Keseki merupakan salas satu sekolah yang terkenal di Seoul, banyak anak-anak pejabat, pengusaha dan artis yang bersekolah disana. Baekhyun merasa cukup beruntung diterima disekolah ini, Ia juga sebenarnya masih sering bertanya-tanya dengan kapasitas otaknya yang lemah dan kecil ini entah pelet apa yang digunakan ibunya hingga berhasil membuatnya diterima masuk.

Baekhyun menyapa setiap orang yang ditemuinya dengan riang gembira, terlebih lagi saat bertemu orang-orang yang Ia tahu merupakan anak konglomerat Korea.

"Hai, namaku Baekhyun!"

"Wooaahh! Kau kan…. Kau Kim Min Seok anak Si pengusaha Ramyeon itu kan!?"

"Ka.. kau! Aktor berbakat, Park Oh Sah kan!?"

" _Ommo ommo_.. Ayahmu anggota dewan yang ketahuan korupsi itu kan!?"

"Kau anak Presdir Agensi SGM Entertainment kan!"

"Kau! Kau anak siapa?"

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, berdiri di depan pintu ruang guru. Perlahan Ibu memutar gagang pintu dan mendongakkan kepalanya kedalam, " _Annyeonghaseo_ …" sapanya.

" _Omo_ , _Annyeonghaseo Eommoni_.. selamat datang disekolah kami." Sambut Wakepsek ramah yang langsung menyalami Ibu dan mempersilahkannya duduk disalah satu kursi diruangan tersebut.

"Aku mengantar anakku yang ingin bersekolah disini." Ibu mendorong Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau pasti Baekhyun kan? Semoga kau bisa betah disekolah ini." Ucap Wakepsek yang akhirnya menjabat tangan Baekhyun.

" _Annyeonghaseo_ , Byun Baekhyun- _imnida."_ Balas Baekhyun dengan melakukan _deep bow_.

"Baiklah _Seonsaengnim_ , Aku permisi dulu masih ada urusan lain yang hasrus kukerjakan. Aku menitip Baekhyun padamu. Kalau nakal dijewer saja, hahaha… Baekhyun-ah, jadilah anak baik, Ok!?" Ibu mengusap pelan puncak kepala Baekhyun dan akhirnya pamit keluar dari ruangan.

Setelah mengantar kepergian Ibu Baekhyun, Wakepsek kembali menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengajaknya ke meja salah satu guru yang sedang sibuk dengan komputer dihadapannya. "Baiklah Baekhyun, mari temui wali kelasmu. Beliau merupakan guru yang mengajar IPA disini.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi?" ucap Baekhyun reflex, terkejut melihat sosok dihadapannya.

"Baekhyun!?" Chanyeol mengentikan kegiatannya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar monitor dan menatap takjub kearah Baekhyun.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Tanya Wakepsek.

"Iya, kami pernah beberapa kali bertemu sebelumnya." Chanyeol tersenyum, mematikan komputer dan meraih tumpukan buku di mejanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, berarti kita tidak perlu berkenalan lebih lanjut kan? Park Seonsangenim, mulai hari ini Baekhyun akan menjadi anak walimu, dia tanggungjawabmu sekarang."

"Baekhyun, ayo ikut aku ke kelas.. jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai." Chanyeol berdiri dan membawa Baekhyun yang mengikutinya dari samping berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ruang kelas 11-4.

"Jadi Oppa mengajar disini?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Ya, aku mengajar IPA. Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi sebagai guru dan murid, berteman baiklah dnegan teman-teman sekelasmu nanti." Ucap Chanyeol ramah.

Baekhyun mengangguk, merasa benar-benar senang. Dia hanya terus memandang wali kelasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu, kita sudah sampai. Ini kelasmu." Chanyeol menyentil pelan kening Baekhyun.

"Auuw.." gerutunya.

"Ayo masuk." Chanyeol membuka pintu kelas dan melangkah masuk diikuti Baekhyun. Kelas yang tadinya ramai menjadi hening ketika Baekhyun menunjukan wajahnya, semua pandangan kini mengarah ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan tetap memandangi Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Duduk di kursi kalian masing-masing, hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid pindahan." Ucap Chanyeol berwibawa, semua murid duduk mendengarkan dengan tenang.

"Nah Baekhyun, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu kepada teman-teman kelasmu!" Ucapnya lembut.

Baekhyun maju selangkah dan berdiri menghadap teman-teman sekelasnya. " _Annyeonghaseo yeorobun!_ Namaku Byun Baekhyun, siswa pindahan dari Yeonju. Mohon bantuannya!"

Baekhyun melakukan _deep bow_ , mengangkat tubuhnya dan menujukkan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Baekhyun siap untuk memulai perjalanan cintanya!

.

.

.

.

 **[ Jongin's Point of View ]**

Membosankan. Sama seperti hari-hari biasanya, hari ini pun terasa membosankan bagiku. Aku merasa heran dengan mereka yang selalu datang ke sekolah dengan penuh semangat. Jujur saja tidak suka aturan-aturan disekolah yang terkesan mengekang, tidak boleh begini dan tidak boleh begitu. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang bebas, tidak suka terikat dengan aturan.

Aku iri dengan burung-burung yang dapat terbang bebas di udara, mengepakkan sayapnya melawanan angin tanpa takut terjatuh. Jika saja bias terlahir kembali, aku ingin terlahir sebagai burung, bukannya seseorang yang memiliki burung.. eehh, apaan sih?

Mungkin karena itulah aku disebut sebagai pembuat onar dan berandalan disekolah. Sebuah sebutan yang membuatku ingin semakin mendalami peran yang mereka berikan padaku.

Dan seperti belum cukup, suasana di kelas pagi ini benar-benar berisik. Tidak bisakah mereka diam saja? Apa gunanya mengobrol dengan suara sekeras itu? Kadang aku penasaran, apa sih yang selalu mereka obrolkan setiap pagi.

Ah.. ini semua salah Ayah! Jika saja dia mengabulkan keinginanku untuk berhenti sekolah, aku tak perlu berada di tempat ini dan dapat melakukan hal-hal yang kusuka, mendaki gunung atau mengelilingi tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi. Aku pasti tidak akan semenderita ini, aku tidak ingin menghabiskan 3 tahun berhargaku seperti ini!

"Yaakk... bias diam sedikit tidak? Ini masih sangat pagi bagi kalian untuk meributkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu! Apa tidak ada ketua kelas disini? Kenapa berisik sekali!" teriakku memukul meja dengan perasaan muak. Kini semua tatapan dikelas tertuju padaku, tatapan kesal dan takut.

Persetan dengan tatapan mereka! Setidaknya suasana kelas menjadi jauh lebih tenang dan aku bisa melanjutkan tidurku yang sempat terpotong karena harus bangun pagi.

Aku memejamkan mata berusaha untuk tidur. Perlahan rasa kantuk mulai menyusup dan berhasil membuatku sedikit terlelap. Samar-samar dapat kudengar suara Park-ssaem yang menyuruh semua siswa untuk duduk di kursi masing-masing. Ah, entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, aku benar-benar mengantuk.

.

.

.

Aku tiba-tiba terbangun karena merasakan sesuatu di pipi ku, sesuatu seperti sebuah tusukan yang lembut. "Akh.." gerutuku kesal. Ada apa ini? Siapa yang berani mengganggu tidur berhargaku? Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan mengakat kepala dari atas meja.

Pandangan mataku langsung menangkap sesosok cowok atau mungkin cewek? Ahhh entahlah.. sedang duduk disampingku, tersenyum.

"Siapa kau?" ucapku tak suka.

"Namaku Baekhyun." Jawabnya.

Baekhyun? Itu artinya dia seorang _namja_ kan? Aku sempat mengira dia _Yeoja_ karena wajahnya yang manis. Ngomong-ngomong siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya dikelas ini.

"Siapa kamu? Kenapa siswa dari kelas lain masuk ke sini?"

"Waah waahh.. sepertinya kau terlalu asyik tisur sampai tidak tau kalau aku siswa baru di kelas ini, aku teman sebangkumu." Ucapnya mengelus-elus puncak kepalaku dengan senyum meremehkan diwajahnya. "Kau beruntung Park-ssaem mengabaikan dan tidak menghukummu."

Aku menatapnya tajam, merasa tersinggung dnegan sikapnya yang menurutku tidak sopan. Baekhyun balas menatapku masih dengan senyuman yang memuakkan, mengabaikan pandangan tak suka yang aku berikan. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak kenal takut. Mungkin dia belum tau siapa aku.

"Ayo kita makan siang sama-sama di kantin, sudah jam istirahat." Ajaknya. Cowok itu berdiri dan menggerakkan jarinya seolah-olah sedang memanggil anak anjing.

"Gak mau. Kenapa harus aku?" tanyaku. Tunggu dulu! Apa dia sedang mencoba menjadi akrab denganku? Kami bahkan tidak saling kenal.

"Kau kelihatan kesepian, sepertinya tidak punya teman di kelas ini. Jadi mari berteman!" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya.

Kini sku merasa benar-benar geram. Aku berdiri dan memberinya peringatan, "Kau.. berhentilan sok akrab padaku! Apa kau mengenalku? Menjauhlah, aku tidak mau berteman dengan orang sepertimu." Aku meraih tas disampingku dan langsung berjalan pergi dari kelas.

 _Namja_ itu harus merasa bersyukur, jika saja bukan karena wajahnya yang manis aku pasti sudah memukulnya dengan kedua tanganku.

Samar-samar dapat kudengar teriakan lemahnya, "Jongin-ahh.. kau mengambil tasku!"

 **[ Jongin's POV End ]**

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan santai menuju kantin sekolah. Sejauh ini hari pertamanya di SMA Keseki berjalan lancar, ada Park-ssaem yang tampan, teman-teman kelas yang dengan senang hati memberikannya contekan tugas, bahkan penjaga toilet yang dengan ramahnya hendak akan membuka resleting celana Baekhyun saat hendak buang air kecil kalau saja tidak dicegah oleh salah satu teman yang tidak dikenalnya. Semuanya terasa menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun, setidaknya sebelum dia berkenalan dengan cowok menyebalkan bernama Kim Jongin.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, apa salahku? Aku hanya sedang mencoba bersahabat dengannya. Semua teman-teman di kelas menyambutku dengan baik kecuali dia. Ahh.. sungguh tipe cowok yang kaku." Ucapnya bermonolog.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju food stand mengambil nampan makanan dan mulai mengisinya. Tidak lupa Baekhyun juga mengambil Milk Shake Strawberry kesukaannya. Ia kemudian berjalan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Cukup sulit baginya untuk menemukan meja yang kosong karena kantin akan sangat ramai saat sedang jam istirahat.

Bekhyun memutar matanya mengitari kantin, mencari kalau-kalau ada satu saja meja kosong yang bias Ia duduki. Dan yak, dia beruntung . di pojok kantin ada satu kursi yang kosong, dan kursi itu bersebelahan dengan tempat Park Chanyeol duduk.

" _Heol_ , beruntung sekali aku!" batinnya girang.

"Park-ssaem!" sapa Baekhyun menghampiri gurunya itu. Chanyeol menghentikan suapan supnya dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-a, kau baru akan makan?"

"Iya, tapi susah sekali menemukan tempat yang kosong. Perutku sudah sangat kelaparan, seandainya saja ada orang baik yang mengijinkanku duduk di pangkuannya.." ucap Baekhyun mengerutkan bibirnya mengabaikan kursi di samping Chanyeol, pandangannya kini sedang tertuju kearah paha gurunya itu.

"Oh, kau beruntung ada satu kursi kosong disampingku, ayo duduk!" seru Chanyeol sembari menepuk kursi disamping tempatnya duduk.

Baekhyun meletakkan nampan makanannya di meja dan duduk, merasa senang bias makan berdua dengan Chanyeol. "Terima kasih Oppa. Hihihii.." bisiknya pelan, tersipu malu. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sifat Baekhyun yang 'tidak biasa'.

"Bagaimana hari pertama mu disekolah? Apa semuanya lancer?" Chanyeol mencoba membuka percakapan sambil kembali melanjutkan suapan supnya.

"Menyenangkan! Sungguh sangat menyenangkan. Sekolah ini sangat besar dan luas, koridornya pun banyak sekali, aku sudah beberapa kali tersesat karenanya. Aku juga mendapatkan banyak teman yang baik." Celoteh Baekhyun dengan antusias.

"oh, syukurlah kalau begitu.."

"Seonsaengnim sendiri, apa benar tidak punya pacar?"

"Hummphhftt… apa?!" chanyeol hamper saja memuntahkan makanan di mulutnya karena kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba.

"Tidak ada, aku tidak punya pacar."

"Kenapa? Bukannya banyak murid yang suka sama Ssaem?"

"Hahaha.. Baekhyun-a, meskipun begitu aku tidak mungkin pacaran dnegan muridku sendiri, itu melanggar aturan dan sumpahku sebagai seorang guru." Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Yahh.. berarti denganku…" gumam Baekhyun lirih, memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol, sepertinya tidak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

"Ah tidak Ssaem, ayo lanjut makan." Ucap Baekhyun canggung.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian semua, kelilingi ruangan ini dan cari murid-murid yang melanggar aturan!" Perintah Jennie, si ketua OSIS, lantang kepada anggota OSIS yang lain.

Siang ini seperti yang sudah rutin dilakukan setiap seminggu dua kali, mereka akan berpatroli keliling lingkungan sekolah dan menagkap siswa-siswa yang kedapatan tidak disiplin. Dan sekarang mereka sedang berpatroli di kantin sekolah. Satu per satu anggota OSIS berjalan menyusuri area kantin yang sedang ramai.

Baekhyun yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya melihat itu dan bertanya pada Chanyeol, "Apa mereka OSIS? Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?"

Chanyeol meminum jusnya hingga tandas kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Benar, mereka OSIS. Sepertinya sedang melakukan sweeping."

"oohh.." ucap Baekhyun tanda mengerti. Mengabaikan kehadiran para OSIS, Baekhyun kembali mencoba focus melanjutkan makan siangnya. Baekhyun tidak merasa terganggu apalagi takut, toh dia tidak pernah melanggar aturan kan?

"Ketua, ada satu disini!" teriak salah satu OSIS.

Baekhyun hamper menyemburkan makanan dimulutnya saat mengetahui suara teriakan tersebut berasal dari sampingnya. Baekhyun kemudian menoleh kesamping dan mendapati salah satu OSIS sedang duduk jongkok memandangi sepatunya.

"Sepatuku bagus kan? Mahal loh harganya, jangan disentuh ya." Ucap Baekhyun ramah.

Jennie beserta dua anggota OSIS disampingnya berjalan menghampiri tempat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk. Kemudian berdiri bersedekap dan menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun.

"Kau memakai sepatu putih!" ucap Jennie tegas.

"Memang, terus kenapa?"

"Sepatuh putih dilarang disekolah ini!"

"Apa!?" ucap Baekhyun setengah berteriak, kemudian menoleh kearah Chanyeol, "Benarkah Ssaem? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

" _Mian_ , kau kan tidak Tanya. Lagipula mana aku tau kalau malam itu kau membeli sepatu putih." Ucapnya tersenyum.

"Ssaem!" Baekhyun merengut.

"Kalian.. Bawa anak ini!" ujar jennie pada Seonho dan Kenta. Sejurus kemudian, Baekhyun sudah berada dalam genggaman dua anggota OSIS itu.

"Yaaakk! Lepaskan! Aku mau dibawa kemana? Setidaknya ambil saja sepatuku… Park-ssaem.. toloong akuuu.." Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan genggaman pada kedua tangannya, meminta pertolongan pada Park Chanyeol.

Tapi tunggu dulu! Apa Chanyeol baru saja menggeser kursinya menjauh dan mengabaikannya? Park Chanyeol mengabaikannya? Tiba-tiba saja dada baekhyun terasa sakit. _"aigoo… ini salah, kenapa aku bias jatuh cinta pada pria sepertinya?"_ batin Baekhyun.

"Park-ssaem…." Lirih Baekhyun, memasang puppy face andalannya, terus berharap pada Chanyeol. Tetapi tetap saja, sepertinya jurus tersebut kurang mempan. Chanyeol masih megacuhkannya.

"Ayo bawa dia!" ucap Jennie dengan nada tegas. Baekhyun kemudian diseret paksa keluar dari kantin, kini tanpa perlawanan apapun. Sekarang Baekhyun pasrah, dia masih syok dengan sikap acuh Park-ssaem tadi.

Dan tepat di depan kantin, Baekhyun yang melihat Jongin kemudian berteriak, "Jongin-a.. disini!"

Jongin yang mendengar teriakan Baekhyun kemudian berbalik, _"sial, namja itu lagi!"_ batin Jongin menggerutu.

"Sunbae, namja itu.. bawa dia juga! Dia memakai kaos biasa, bukankah itu melanggar aturan?" seru baekhyun antusias pada Jennie si ketua OSIS.

Baekhyun bias melihat tatapan membunuh dari mata jongin. Baekhyun balas tersenyum jahil dan memeletkan lidahnya.

" _rasakan! Setidaknya aku tidak dihukum sendirian."_ Batin Baekhyun penuh kemenangan Baekhyun puas bisa membalas perlakuan kasar dan menyebalkan Jongin pagi tadi.

"Kau, namja berkulit gelap disebelah sana.. ikut kami!" ucap Jennie tanpa bantahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ To be continued ]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[ Perhatian! ]**

 **Keseluruhan cerita adalan milik Authorwatiek tercinta, dilarang keras plagiat atau me-remake tanpa ijin kadi Kanjeng Thortiek. Nama karakter dalam cerita merupakan hak dagang milik temen arisan Kanjeng, Nyai Sooman.**

 **.**

 **SEONSAENGNIM, I LOVE YOU!**

 **선생님** **,** **사랑해요** **!**

 **[ ChanBaek Yaoi ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **제** **03** **화**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haaahhhh… haahhhh.. Seo.. Park Seonsaengnimm." Ucap Baekhyun lirih, wajahnya merona merah menahan malu, napasnya pun perlahan terdengar tak beraturan.

"Pee.. pelan-pelan saja Baekhyun, kalau merasa tak kuat kau boleh berhenti sejenak." Seru Chanyeol-ssaem.

Mendengar seruan dari Chanyeol-ssaem, Baekhyun merasa semakin terpacu. Suara Park Chanyeol bagaikan penambah stamina untuknya, Baekhyun semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

" _Panas… kulitku terasa panas!"_ batin Baekhyun.

"Aahhhhhh….. haaahhhhh… hhhaaaa~"

"…"

"Aahhh… sedikit lagi! Ughhh…. Ahhhhhhh…."

"…"

"Aahhhhhhhh-"

"CK! BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MENDESAH TAK JELAS!? KUPINGKU SAKIT MENDENGARNYA! FOKUSLAH DAN PERCEPAT LARIMU, DASAR PENDEK!" teriak Jongin geram, sama seperti Baekhyun terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Jongin-ah larimu cepat sekali. Pelan-pelan saja, aku capek!"

"Yaak bodoh! Apa kau tidak malu diperhatikan seisi sekolah? Salah siapa sampai kita berdua dihukum lari keliling lapangan 100 putaran hah!?"

"Salah siapa?"

"Tentu saja salahmu, bodoh!"

"Ehh kenapa begitu?"

"Kenapa kau menarikku masuk ke dalam masalahmu hah? Karenamu aku juga kena hukuman."

"ckckck… jongin, jongin.. sejak tadi kau terus saja memanggilku bodoh, ternyata kau sindiri lebih bodoh dariku." Ucap Baekhyun mensejajarkan diri berlari disamping Kim Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongin terlihat kesal dan kebingungan. Bagaimana tidak, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia disebut bodoh terlebih lagi oleh namja pendek yang baru beberapa jam dikenalnya. Harga diri seorang Jongin telah terluka!

"Kau tau, kau dihukum karena salahmu juga. Kalau saja kau berseragam yang benar pasti tak akan ikut dihukum bersamaku, bodoh."

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang memang ada benarnya membuat Jongin menyeringai kesal, Ia tak dapat menyangkal. Memakai kaos biasa ke sekolah merupakan salah satu bentuk perlawanan terhadap keputusan Ayah yang sudah memaksanya melanjutkan sekolah, terutama di sekolah yang penuh dengan orang-orang menyebalkan ini.

"Cih.."

"Cih? Yaa Kim Jongin, apa kau kesal dengan ucapanku? Yang kuucapkan itu fakta, FACT! Haah kau ini… kalau dipikir-pikir kita belum sehari kenalan tapi wajah kesalmu itu seperti sudah kulihat ratusan kali. Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu! Aku bisa mellihat tanduk keluar dari kepalamu, kau terlihat seperti Badak bercula satu sekarang.. hahaha." Tawa Baekhyun ditengah candaannya.

Jongin mengentikan langkahnya, tangannya terkepal kuat mendengar tawaan Baekhyun.

"Apa? Ba.. Badak bercula satu? Hei Pendek, kau ingin mati?" gumam Jongin, tak cukup pelan hingga membuat Baekhyun yang tengah berlari pelan didepannya mendengar dan ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Tenguk Baekhyun tiba-tiba terasa dingin ditengah sengatan panas matahari yang menusuk.

" _A.. apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa dingin?_ " batin Baekhyun. Perlahan menggerakan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Jongin di belakangnya.

"OMAYAAA! TA… TANDUKNYA BENAR-BENAR ADA!" seru Baekhyun kaget.

"Pendek.. aku.. akan membunuhmu!"

Baekhyun yang menyadari Jongin akan mengejarnya, secara otomatis mulai berlari dengan kencang.

"Huwaaaaaa~ kenapa kau mengejarku!?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Kyaaa… tidakkkk!"

"Aku akan menangkap lalu membunuhmu, dasar kau pendek sialan! Arrgghhh…." Teriak Jongin membahana.

Kini mereka berdua terlihat seperti Tom yang berlari mengejar Jerry mengelilingi lapangan. Area pinggiran lapangan sekolah mulai dipenuhi dengan murid-murid yang penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Jauh di pinggir lapangan, di depan kerumunan orang banyak, Jennie berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di dada, disamping kiri dan kanannya berdiri Kenta dan Seonho yang sedang mengipasinya.

"HEEYYY.. BERHENTI BERMAIN-MAIN! LARI YANG BENAR ATAU HUKUMANNYA AKU TAMBAH 100 PUTARAN LAGI!"

.

.

.

.

.

Bertepatan dengan bel yang menandakan akhir jam istirahat berbunyi, Baekhyun dan Jongin akhirnya menyelesaikan hukuman mereka.

Jennie dan dua dayang cowok disampingnya berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan Jongin yang sedang ngos-ngosan di tengah lapangan.

"Bagaimana? Capek kan? Makanya lain kali tolong patuhi peraturan yang dibuat sekolah, terutam akau Jongin-a.. sebenarnya aku paling tidak tega menghukum cowok tampan sepertimu, hatiku sakit saat melihatmu harus menjalani hukuman… ahhhhh." Jennie menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, membuat rambutnya terkibas brutal seperti iklan-iklan shampoo di tv.

"Je..Jennie-a, ke..ketombe mu berhamburan kemana-mana," keluh Kenta dan Seonho bersamaan, mengelap serpihan putih yang mengenai wajah mereka.

"Awww….." Jennie menjambak rambut cepak dua dayangnya secara bersamaan, "Jaga mulut kalian!"

Selesai memarahi Seonho dan Kenta, Jennie memberikan perhatiannya kembali pada Baekhyun dan Jongin. Jennie mengeluarkan sapu tangannya kemudian menunduk dan mengusapkannya ke wajah Jongin yang tengah terduduk. Jongin terlihat tak acuh dengan perlakuan Jennie padanya sebab perlakuan seperti ini sudah biasa didapatkannya dari Jennie.

Ya, Jennie menyimpan perasaan suka pada Jongin, dan Jongin tau akan hal itu. Jennie pernah sekali menembaknya di pinggir trotoar depan sekolah setahun lalu tetapi ditolak Jongin dengan alasan, _"aku tidak tertarik untuk berpacaran! Pacaran itu MEREPOTKAN!"_

Jennie yang pantang menyerah terus berusaha mengejar Jongin dan bertekad untuk menaklukan hati pria kopi ini, bahkan hingga saat ini.

Usapan Jennie pada pipi Jongin kini berpindah ke dagu pria tampan itu. Jennie menelan kasar ludahnya. Tanpa sadar disampingnya Baekhyun tengah mendekatkan wajahnya dengan mata tertutup.

"Kamu, ngapain?" Tanya Jennie dengan ekspresi datar.

"kupikir kamu akan mengusap wajahku juga.. tidak ya?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi tak kalah datar.

"Heehh? Mengusap wajahmu? Jangan mimpi ya! Menjauh dariku!" Jennie mendorong kasar tubuh Baekhyun kemudian berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk roknya yang kotor. Tubuh Baekhyun yang tadi terdorong kini tergeletak dengan nistanya tak jauh dari tempat Jongin duduk.

"Ya sudah, kalian berdua boleh balik ke kelas! Kenta dan Seonho, kita juga balik!" Perintah Jennie. Ia kemudian meninggalkan dua namja yang telah menyelesaikan hukumannya itu.

Dengan tubuh yang terasa sangat lelah hingga terasa hampir remuk, Baekhyun langsung berjalan atau bisa dibilang 'merayap' menuju kelas, Ia tidak boleh terlambat sebab pelajaran berikutnya akan segera dimulai. Menyadari Jongin tidak sedang berjalan bersamanya membuat Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok tersebut.

"Jongin-ah, mau kemana? Kok tidak ikut ke kelas?" seru Baekhyun ketika telah menemukan Jongin yang tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

Merasa diabaikan, Baekhyun lantas menghampiri Jongin dan menahan pundaknya, "Kau mau bolos ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kau pasti ingin bolos kan? Ayo mengaku!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ingin bolos?"

"Aku ikut!"

"…"

"Ikut! Ikut! Ikut!"

"Lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Tapi aku boleh ikut bolos ya?"

"Pendek, lepaskan tanganmu dari pundakku! Kau menarik tali kutang ku…"

"Oh, maaf." Dengan cepat Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari pundak Jongin kemudian menggenggam tangan pria itu.

" _Let's go_! Ayo kita bolosssss!" Seru Baekhyun bersemangat. Di dalam hati, Jongin kembali merutuki nasibnya yang harus bertemu dengan pria yang Ia rasa cukup merepotkan.

"ehh.. tapi kita akan bolos dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, menatapi satu-satunya ranjang kosong yang tersisa di ruang UKS. Entah bagaimana ceritanya hari ini hampir semua ranjang UKS penuh ditempati. Jongin sempat berpikir untuk pindah ketempat lain tetapi keinginannya untuk bermalas-malasan di ranjang membuatnya tetap bertahan. Jongin buru-buru menduduki ranjang terakhir dan menandai sebagai ranjang miliknya, "ranjang ini milikku!" ucap Jongin tegas.

"lalu aku?"

"terserah padamu! Entah kembali ke kelas atau tiduran dilantai memang apa peduliku?" ucap Jongin acuh, merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang empuk.

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian menggeser paksa tubuh Jongin dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya, "jangan pelit begitu, berbagi itu indah!" ucap Baekhyun. Jongin yang merasa tidak nyaman kemudian mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dengan maksud mengusir tubuh Baekhyun ke lantai.

"Enyah, kau membuatku merasa risih."

"Tidak akan.. aku juga ingin tidur."

"Enyah atau kudorong kau."

"Dorong saja, aku tetap tidak akan pindah." Tantang Baekhyun, kemudian dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Jongin erat.

"Ayo dorong! Biar kita jatuh sama-sama. Huahahahaa…" Ucap Baekhyun penuh kemenangan. Jongin terdiam, memikirkan cara untuk mengusir cowok imut disampingnya itu. Setelah cukup lama berpikir dan tidak menemukan cara apapun, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerah.

Jongin mentoel pelan lengan Baekhyun yang masih memeluknya, "hei.. lepas." Ucapnya. Tak ada balasan, Baekhyun diam tak bergeming. Jongin yang merasa aneh kemudian menggeser pelan tubuh Baekhyun dan mendapatinya tengah tertidur pulas, napasnya terdengar berhembus teratur dan damai.

Pipi Jongin mendadak memerah, wajahnya terasa panas. Entah kenapa Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur terlihat sangat imut. Jongin tidak pernah memuji penampilan siapapun, tetapi harus dia akui Baekhyun benar-benar memiliki wajah yang bahkan lebih imut dibanding yeoja-yeoja diluar sana. Tangannya reflex menggeser poni yang hampir menutupi mata namja imut itu kemudian dengan perlahan ingin membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun.

Jongin pasti sudah gila! Apa yang baru saja dilakukannya? Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, hampir saja ia lepas kendali. Ia tidak ingin melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh terutama kepada cowok disampingnya, karena Jongin benci Baekhyun! BENCI! Catat itu!

Jongin memejamkan matanya dan perlahan ikut terlelap dan masuk kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Dengan bertelanjang kaki Baekhyun berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah menunggu jemputan mama. Baekhyun bersungut kesal memikirkan sepatunya yang disita pagi tadi, "akhh.. kalau tau begini coba aku bawa saja heels kesayanganku, meskipun sudah kekecilan kan masih mending daripada harus berjalan tanpa alas kaki." Gerutunya.

Baekhyun duduk disalah satu meja yang memang ditempatkan disana, memikirka hari pertamanya disekolah. Ada banyak hal yang sudah terjadi dalam kurun waktu 24 jam ini.

Dirinya yang bertemu kembali dengan Park Chanyeol-nya,

Bertemu banyak teman baru,

Bertemu dengan Jongin yang menyebalkan,

Makan siang bersama kesayangannya,

Dihukum karena melanggar aturan,

Dan yang terakhir, bolos jam pelajaran Matematika bersama Jongin. Ngomong-ngomong tentang bolos, tadi Baekhyun terbangun tepat ketika sudah pergantian jam pelajaran tanpa Jongin disampingnya.. Ya, Jongin meninggalkannya! Dengan kesal Baekhyun berlari ke kelasnya untuk memarahi Pria tan itu tapi akhirnya batal karena Jongin juga tidak ada dikelas bahkan hingga jam pelajaran terakhir berakhir.

"Awas saja, besok akan kumarahi dia habis-habisan! Seenaknya saja ninggalin aku disana." Ucapnya sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya ketanah, kesal.

 **TIINNN….. TIIIINNNNN….**

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar bunyi klakson yang tiba-tiba. Senyum Baekhyun mengembang ketika tau itu merupakan suara Klakson motor Park-ssaem. Chanyeol menghentikan motornya didepan Baekhyun.

"Oppa!"

"Baek, ikut ke rumah Ssaem yuk!" ajak Chanyeol, tersenyum.

.

.

.

 **[ To be continued ]**

Hellooo Im back! Ada yang kangen? huhuhuu Maaf ya update nya setelah hampir setahun, udah telat dikit pula. Tolong dimaafin atuh kalau pendek, otak autorwatiek mumet ***auto dijambak reader*** ntar dilanjut lagi yaa

Oyaa, buat yang penasaran thortiek itu COWOK! ***whuutt?***

Dan buat yang mau berteman dengan Thortiek di efbih, cuss di add **facebook** _(titik)_ **com** _(garis miring)_ **syarif** _(titik)_ **kawaii** _(titik)_ **54** ..ntar dikasih hadiah sempak bekas nyi Sooman (yang mau aja yaa) ***nyemil baliho***

Terakhir, minta reviewnya ya. Panjang-panjang juga gak papa kok

Ok, Pai-pai ***kecup satu-satu***


End file.
